


We barely... and still...

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Youre the reason I came to the party tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We barely... and still...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, known or claim this to be real!

  
[We barely... and still...](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4199) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: "Youre the reason I came to the party tonight."  
Categories: [Javey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2), [Hundam](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1182 Read: 63  
Published: 10/12/2006 Updated: 10/12/2006 

Chapter 1 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don't own, known or claim this to be real!

I rolled the ring on my finger. We barely spoke at school we barely looked at each other. And still…

Last night there was a party in our part of town.  
My best friend Adam heard about it and saw it as an easy way to drink for free.  
As we got closer to the day the party would be held I heard this guy – Richard – was going to leave town and invited a couple of friends over for a good-bye party.  
They guy invited Hunter and he just told us to come with him. Adam and Hunter are good friends. Is not that I don’t like Hunter, is just that he and Adam have far more things in common so I let them spend more time together.

When we got there I regretted the whole scheme. Gosh, how I did. They were drinking but the bad part was they were smoking. Adam looked at me with pleading eyes.  
“Hell no! I am so not gonna stay inside.”  
“Davey please…”  
I took from my bag several things that belonged to him and handed them over.  
“I’ll be in the back yard.”

As I got in the back yard, I noticed the back door was open and although there was no one in the kitchen I could still see the thick smoke.  
There were some lounge chairs spread around and there was this little pound with flowers and herbs around it. It looked nice.

“Freshing up?” a voice in one of the chairs said.  
I turned but I only saw a mohawk. He was facing away from me but turned finally and smiled.  
“No… um… They are smoking and I don’t smoke nor drink so I’m not gonna stay inside.”  
“Watcha waiting for then?”  
“I came with a friend.”  
“Wait… don’t tell me you are edge?” he said rolling his eyes and sipping from his beer. I took a sit on the edge of the pool.  
“Actually I am.”  
“How long?” He looked at the house and then back at me.  
“5 years… 6 soon.”  
“Woooaaa!” He said taken aback but then something caught his eyes and turned to the guy who was exiting the house.

“Bloody Hell Smith! Here! I am NOT going back inside! Hi!” He said looking at me for 2 secs and then back at the Mohawk guy – Smith.  
He put the 2 pills inside his mouth and sipped from his beer twice.  
“Dude, that’s so wrong!” The new comer said but Smith shrugged it off.  
The new guy took a sit.  
“That house is a mental case. I went in this room and this tall dark haired guy was making out with this blonde dude and was asking him if he was his pirate.”  
“OMG THAT’S ADAM!!!”  
Smith started laughing and pointing at me unable to speak through the fits of laughter.  
“Congrats dude, your best friend is gay!”  
I started laughing too. “It’s not that bad. It’s not like he’s gonna check me out!”  
Smith winked.  
“I’m Davey by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you Davey. I’m Smith and Ima go inside and find myself a girl.”  
“Oh what’s the use Smith. Cut it out!!” the newcomer said.  
Smith smiled, offered a shuddup said with a wink. He then kissed the newcomers brow, patted his hair and went inside.

“I wish he’d listen to me sometimes. Like now!!” The boy said.  
“I am edge. I am against that.”  
He smiled and scooted closer.  
“I’m Jade.”  
“Davey. Nice to meet you.”  
We chatted a bit about being edge. He was one too for 3 years. We tried to see how many edge people we knew. We didn’t find too many.  
We talked about music. And that’s when we really started hitting it off. Because he played guitar and knew so many things; mostly his favourite bands were also my favourites.

It was 10 pm and dark when Adam told me he and Hunter wanted to go home. That he was alone and that I could bring Jade with me.  
“What do you think Jade?”  
He said it’s great. He wanted to tell Smith he was leaving but Hunter reassured him he saw them leaving and heard of their plan so he’ll imagine he came along.

When we got inside Hunter and Adam went to his room. I made us something to eat and we went in the living room with 2 glasses of juice and started chatting again.  
We decided to put some music on and I chose The Cure.  
“You know Davey, you are such an amazing person. So easy to become friends with.” He said relaxing on the armchair.  
“Awww. Thank you Jade!” I blushed madly. “so are you! I am so glad I met you!!” I took his glass and went towards the kitchen to fill them again.

Jade followed and once we were in the kitchen he slowly caught my hand.  
I looked at our joined hands and then at Jade’s face and smiled trying to calm him down and encourage him to say what he had on his mind.  
“Davey… I’ve been watching you.”  
I knew what he wanted to say. Of course I saw Jade before. We went to the same school. Jade was a nice boy and people talked a lot about him. My brother sometimes spent his time with Smith and Jade, but I never had the guts to join them cause I liked Jade. He was so my type.  
So I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. I leaned over and pressed my lips on the corner of Jade’s mouth. The boy closed his eyes and kept them shut for a while. He exhaled slowly, letting out a sigh.  
“You’re the reason I came to the party tonight.” Jade said. “I heard from Hunter, Adam was coming, and I knew you’d come with him. I just had to see you. I had to talk to you.”  
“So do you still like me now?” I smiled knowing that of course Jade still liked me since he let me kiss him and he let go that amazing cute sigh.  
“I think you’re beyond amazing. Cuddle with me?”  
How could I say no? We stood there arms crossed around each other and talking.

The next morning he had to leave for another town, it was only for a little while. He had to look over his aunt and his cousin since her husband died. The entire family was moving there for 8 months or so.

Before he left he gave me this ring. As reply to his silent promise I gave him one of mine.

I rolled the ring on my finger. We barely spoke at school we barely looked at each other. And still we liked each other and there was this deep feeling inside that was blooming. I knew he’d come back to me, for me… as fast as he could.

The End.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4199>  



End file.
